Born This Way
by crazyperson17
Summary: After making sure no one was in the room, I pulled my long hair out of the way and let the glamour fade. My ears were different now, instead of being your normal human ears, they were pointed. Just the sight of them made me smile.
1. The Pain

**Born This Way**

By CrazyPerson17

**Summary: **After making sure no one was in the room, I pulled my long hair out of the way and let the glamour fade. My ears were different now, instead of being your normal human ears, they were pointed. Just the sight of them made me smile.

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Any Music that may be involved with this**

**Prologue**

Ugh, I have to get out of here. This place, this city it burns me every second of every day. It hurts, but not like it use to. Why did I have to be here? Oh yeah, it was a cover story. Father sent me here to learn the way of the humans. I guess the spell was finally kicking into some degree, but it was to late. Renne, the person who thought she was my mother, was sending me to live with her ex-husband, Charlie. Luckily there wasn't as much iron in the small town Charlie lives in.

Forks here I come.

* * *

**Please Review! Should I continue? Don't worry I won't stop working on The Stone, yet. Well I may get into this story, because you know how an idea pops up in your head and you just have to write it out on something? Well that's what's happening right now...so review and may more chapters appear**

**~CrazyPerson17**

**P.S. I'm listening to Lady Gaga's new song, Born This Way as I write this. So the story is kinda based on the song :P**


	2. Not That Simple

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Thank you to all those awesomely amazing people that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any music that I use**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Not That Simple**

I wore my usual graphic t-shirt, today it was a Doctor Who one about fezzes, jeans and sneakers that were easy to run in. Renee was dropping me off at the airport today.

Renee was a nice person, kind enough, but also clueless. Of course I had to use glamour to hid the way I truly look. Throughout the years she saw me growing up, but I was actually old enough to be her great-great-great-great….well you get it, I'm old. I may be old my physical appearance would be of someone around 17 or 18.

Even though I look nothing like Renee, she still seems to believe we're related. She had light brown, almost blond hair that was short, well shorter than my hair and she had light grey eyes.

Then there was me. I had long beautiful hair that brownish with a hint of red when I was in the sun and amazing eyes, if do say so myself. I saw myself as a beautiful being, just like nature.

"Bye Bella." Renee said as she hugged me, tears were in her eyes.

"Bye mom." Remember I have to go along with it. So I hugged her back.

Renee had to stay back at one point, she wasn't allowed past a check point. After I was out of her sight, I went to a desk and got a refund for the ticket. Once I had the money from that I was careful to avoid running into to 'my mother' and went into a bathroom.

After making sure no one was in the room, I pulled my long hair out of the way and let the glamour fade. My ears were different now, instead of being your normal human ears, they were pointed. Just the sight of them made me smile.

* * *

I walked out of the airport and I continued to walk until I found a forest. It was hard to find a forest in Phoenix, Arizona, but I still managed to. Within the forest I found a portal that was suppose to take me home, but I was immediately sent to Washington State. I guess Father thinks that I my learning experience hasn't ended yet.

I found myself just outside of the airport in Seattle and my stuff was waiting in a brand new car. Oh how I love it when I receive things for 'listening' to father. I don't know much about cars, but it looked fast. Unfortunately when I touched it, my hand started to burn. Ugh! Stupid car! Stupid Iron! GRRR! I guess the portal messed with the protection spell.

Great! Now I would have to wait for a few hours. So that's what I did. I sat high up in a tree, watching the sky. It was starting to get dark when I was finally able to touch my car. I found the keys under the seat.

I was speeding towards Forks in no time.

* * *

I arrived at an average size house. I'm guessing it had two floors, but I'm not sure how many rooms and it was white. I noticed a police cruiser in front on where I parked my car. Then there was a blue truck on the side of the road. Also the lawn was very green, just like everything else around here.

After checking to make sure that glamour was hiding my ears, I stepped out of the car and made my way towards the house. As I got closer to the white house I could hear people cheering, but it grew silent once I knocked on the door.

I heard someone walk to the door. When it was opened the person wasn't looking at me, but at the money in his hand.

"How much do I owe you, Eric?" The man asked. I just had to laugh. When he heard me laugh, he looked up. It was the man from the photos Renee showed me, but he had a mustache now. "Who are you?"

"Isabella, but I go by Bella." I smiled. "Your Charlie, right?"

"Oh yes, sorry I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." I was mentally laughing at his expression. He looked surprised and a bit guilty. "C'mon it, your letting out all the heat."

That was what I was waiting for. I had to be invited into a place where a mortal lived. I took a step inside, I cast me senses out and found two other people in the living room. Charlie went into the room, where the people were waiting and I followed him.

Sitting on a couch was a young man with russet skin and short black hair. I could sense the spirit of a wolf in this man. Then there was an older man, who I assumed was the first one's father, but he was in a wheel chair.

"Guys this is Bella." Charlie spoke up, breaking the silence. "Bella, this is Jacob and Billy." The young man was Jacob, so clearly the one in the wheelchair was Billy.

"Hello." I said to the people before I turned to look at Charlie.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. I'll show you to your room." Thankfully he understood what I wanted. Charlie led be upstairs and to the left of the second floor. He opened a door to a small room. It was painted a light blue, that I might change and had a white carpet. There was a closet off to one side and on the other was a bed. The bed was the perfect size for someone my height and was made with clean sheets with a blue comforter. Directly across from the door, where I was standing there was a window and just outside there was a HUGE tree. I couldn't wait to climb it.

Charlie left me alone, going back to his friends. I could hear them shouting at the TV while I started to unpack. Well I was unpacking until I was sure that Jacob wasn't trying to listen in, after all I could sense a wolf was apart of his spirit. So I'm guessing he's a shape sifter or a werewolf. When I was sure no one was listening I opened the window.

I then asked the tree for some help. Soon I could feel the power we call nature flowing out of me. Waving my hands around the room, everything was suddenly unpacked and put away where it belonged.

Once I was done I walked downstairs, still feeling powerful. I felt eyes watching me as I just kept on walking. Out the front door I went and around the house to where the tree stood. I sat down and put my hands on the ground. I felt the power flow from me into the earth, renewing our bond.

"Thank you." I whispered before I stood up and walked back into the house.

* * *

**Ok, what'd ya think?**

**Please Review!**

**~CrazyPerson17**


	3. Great!

**Born This Way**

**By CrazyPerson17**

**I love (in a friendly way) anyone who has reviewed. You guys are the best!**

**Disclamier - I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Great!**

Before I knew it, I was stuck in school. Leave it to Charlie to register me right after I arrived. SO that would be why I was up this early. Yes I do sleep, most supernatural creatures do, besides the Cold Ones.

Once again I had on a Doctor Who t-shirt and some jeans. I put on my leather jacket and easy to run in shoes before heading out. I got in my car and sat there for a few minutes, preparing myself for when I entered the school parking lot, where I would be surrounded by more cars. Once I was ready I sped off to school.

When I my beautiful car entered the parking lot everyone started to talk about it. They talked even more when the saw me step out of it. They expected someone with fancy clothes or something like that, not some average looking girl. How 'average' I may look, I am anything but that.

Holding my head up high I made my way towards the main office. On my way there a blond haired guy stepped in front on me.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton."

"Bella Swan." I said trying to maneuver around him, but he stepped in front of me again.

"Could I show you around town sometime?" He asked.

"No." I didn't want to go anywhere with this moron. Couldn't he see that I had someone that I had to be? But no! He just has to stand there yapping away like a human. Eventually I got sick of it. Looking directly into his eyes I let some of my powers work their magic, planting the idea of actually leaving me alone. I'm guessing it worked, because he let me pass him.

Once I got my schedule I headed off to English. Still the whispering continued.

* * *

During a free period I walked around the school. Out of sheer boredom did I talk to anyone. After awhile I found that I had this urge to see my pointed ears. It was almost like I wanted to reassure myself that they were real.

With my hair out of the way, looking into a mirror, I saw my ears transform. It was just as awesome as when I first saw that happen. If only I could wear these proudly in front of these humans, but I couldn't. I would be in big trouble if I were to reveal the supernatural and magical worlds to an untrustworthy mortal.

I must have been in here for awhile, because I notice the door handle start to turn. Letting my hair fall over my ears, that were still pointed, I started to wash my hands so who ever came in wouldn't suspect a thing.

In came a small girl with dark hair that was short and in spikes all over the place. When she noticed me, her golden eyes were looking at me, as if she knew I was different.

"Bella, right?" The girl asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Alice Cullen." She held her hand out to me. Not to be rude or anything, it I just stared at it until she put it down. "I was wondering if you would like to eat with my family today during lunch?" It sounded like a question and I could tell she was nervous and kind of scared. I could sense that she was usually confident and knew what was going to happen before it would happen.

"Sure." I smiled at her. Alice smiled at me and I couldn't help but notice that her teeth were very bright, white, not to mention sharp.

"Great!' She said before her cell phone beeped. With that said I just walked out if the room, feeling the glamour hide my ears.

* * *

The cafeteria was what you would expect. There were tables all over the place, there were even some booths on one side. People were talking, about me, not to mention some were even staring.

I found Alice at a round table with people that were pale and had golden eyes. They all had trays of food, but they weren't touching any of it.

There was a women, she was shockingly beautiful, but it looked unnatural to some degree. She had long blond hair and was very tall. The man next to her looked very strong. He had short brown hair and was a little bit taller than the blond. The guy sitting next to Alice had short blond hair and had scars all over him. Then there was a guy who had bronze hair, he seemed to be glaring at me. Oh, did I mention they all had gold eyes.

As I sat down, grabbing an apple from my bag I realized why they were so different, but yet the same. They were vegetarians Cold Ones. Great!

* * *

**Close call with Alice in the Bathroom.**

**Anyone want to guess what she is? Well I guess if you look at the pictures on Facebook, you might know.**

**Please Review! Could I at least get 5 reviews, because so many of you subscribe to this or favorite it, but none of you really review. To those that are awesome enough to review, THANK YOU SO MUCH. You guys make this such a great experience and I love getting reviews. Plus if ya review, I will send ya a sneak peek :)**

**~CrazyPerson17**


	4. Shocker!

**You people are insane! (in a good way) Within 24 hours I've reviewed 5 reviews and I've sent out the sneak peeks. Now here's the chapter. I'll update again net week, no matter how many reviews I get.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any music that's involved**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Shocker!**

I ended up having Biology with the bronzed hair vampire. I think Alice mentioned his name. I think it was Edmund, Edward, Ed…something along those lines.

The whole class was he was glaring at me. What? Did I smell bad? Did he think I was ugly? Cause honey, if I'm ugly then he must be hideous. So why was he glaring at me? It not like he knew me or what I am. After awhile I decided to ignore him. Turning away I saw something flash in his eyes. Some unknown emotion.

I copied down the notes that were on the bored and as the bell rang I took off running at a fast human pace. I ran all the way to gym. What was up with me? Why did I care about what he thought about me? I had to sit out today because the teacher had to get a uniform, so yeah. After that I made my way to the parking lot.

That's when I was hit with a major headache. I forgot about how strong iron could hurt. Dropping my books I fell to the ground. I could hear someone scream in pain and I think it was me.

I felt someone pick me up and try to take me towards their car. This just happened to make me scream even more.

Stupid spell not working! I will find that witch if I ever get back home.

"Put me down!" I scream and start to struggle. I knew I was making a scene, but oh well. I was in to much pain to care. I jumped out of the person's arms and took off running towards the forest that was close to the school.

**Edward POV**

Isabella Swan was something else. She seemed confident and happy with who she is during lunch. Usually humans are so easily scared and they usually feel rejected, but not Isabella.

For some unknown reason I couldn't read her mind. It was so frustrating that I glared at her the whole time she was around me. When I think about it, I guess it was just an excuse to look at her. Her beautiful hair was all around her giving of her wonderful scent and her green eyes looked old, but young at the same time. I'm willing to bet she's been through a lot.

Her scent was off for a human. She smelled delicious, even if she did smell a bit like the outdoors. Her scent was different and mysterious. It just made her seem that much more amazing.

I think I like her. Let's just hope nothing will happen to her because of it.

* * *

After school everyone was walking out to the parking lot when a scream sounded. I looked around to see Bella on the ground. She was clutching her head and if you looked closely you could see her skin as it started to burn.

I did what thought was best. I picked her up and started to take her toward my car\, I intended to take her to see Carlisle, but she just started to scream even louder.

As I concentrated on her all the thoughts of other people disappeared from my head.

"What's wrong with her?" My sister, Alice asked. Her golden eyes examining the beautiful girl in my arms.

"I have no idea."

"Put me down!" Bella yelled and jumped out of my arms and took off running.

Luckily not a lot of people were here, they left quickly after school hoping to get out of here. So after I shared a look with my family, we all nodded and took off after her. We had to go at a fast human pace, that is until we reached the trees.

It seems the same thing happened to the person we were chasing. The farther she got within the forest, the faster she ran.

**Bella POV**

The Cold Ones were following me. How would I get out of this without revealing myself? Maybe turn into a tree. If only I were that powerful, well I am, but that's when I'm not healing from being burned.

Maybe I could hide with the pixies. After all that's why I made friends with the local ones. I glanced behind me to see Edward was the closet to me. Thinking of turning small so I could go inside the pixie palace here in Forks, I saw his eyes widen.

When the others arrived to see him with shock written all over his face, laughter filled the air.

**Edward POV**

She was just there a second ago. I was finally able to catch up to Bella when she suddenly disappeared. I knew she saw me, her eyes met mine right before a light flashed and she was just gone. I was so shocked that I stopped running. I stood there frozen and guess who just happened to run into me.

"AHAHA!" The buffoon laughed. "Sorry dude." He said as he helped me up.

"It's alright Emmett." I said, still thinking about what I just saw.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Alice asked as she watched Jasper pick up on my emotions.

"She just….disappeared." I whispered and thunder clashed right before it started to rain.

* * *

**So if her friend, Mist, is a Pixie...what does that make Bella?**

**Review and ya might just find out :)**

**~CrazyPerson17**


	5. A Picture That Becomes Real

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any music that is used**

**Please be nice, I wrote this the other day at 2 in the morning and it was done with 20-30 minutes. Sorry if you don't like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A Picture That Becomes Real**

It was raining by the time I made it to the secret entrance and I was soaked. Knocking on the wooden door someone spoke up.

"Wings?" It asked. I turned around and showed him that I didn't have any wings, but told him I was a friend of Mist. "Of course, c'mon in." Then the door was opening and a man appeared. He was tall and muscular. His head was covered in brown hair and he had blue wings that matched his eyes. "Right this way." And the pixie lead me inside.

Once you were past the gate a whole other world opened up. There were huts and towers made out of natural recourses and then there were beautiful lights all over the place. Not to mention there was pixie dust EVERYWHERE.

After awhile I was lead to a HUGE castle made out of stone. As you stepped on some stones they would light up, some even made sounds. Once we were inside there was a waterfall and behind that there was Mist.

She was actually the pixie Princess. That's amazing! She also happened to be one of my best friends.

"Mist!" I screamed when she saw me.

At the same time she screamed, "Bella!" Then we were hugging. Well when you haven't seen a friend in over a century how would you react? Her long blond hair floating around her and her misty eyes held excitement when she pulled away. That's when all the questions started. Well both of us asked them.

"How are you?"

"Where have you been?"

"Why did it take you so long to visit me?"

Thos were the questions that were in the air right now. After I finished answering the questions I told her all about the Cold Ones and how they were following me.

"I hope you didn't lead them here." Mist said as she turned serious.

"Nah, I transformed into this size half way here." We started to laugh when I told her about how shocked he was.

Before I knew it, I had to go. "This was nice, you should visit more often." Mist said as she walked be back to the gate.

"I know and I promise I'll try to visit, but I don't know how long it will be until then. You know with the cover and everything."

"Yeah." The blond next to be frowned.

"Hey don't be sad, it's not like we'll never see each other again."

"Hopefully that's not the case."

"Bye Mist."

"Bye Bella."

Then I left through the gate and was thrown back into reality.

* * *

I picked up my car from the parking lot and made my way back to Charlie's house. Walking inside I saw that he was asleep in front of the TV.

I walked towards the TV when the burning started again. Weird, usually it didn't bother me. I turned it off and woke up Charlie.

"Don't want you to ruin your back." I said to him when he asked me why I woke him up.

After taking a shower I climbed into bed and I swear I saw a pair of golden eyes watching me.

* * *

If anyone asked me about my 'panic attack' yesterday I made them forget all about it. That is until it came to the Cullens.

"Hey Bella, sit with us again?" Alice asked me as we walked in the hall.

"Um, sure." I said, shrugging. When really I was trying to figure a way out of this.

Entering each class I noticed that at least one of the Cullens were in every class of mine. Great!

"Bella, is it true….." The big Cullen Buffoon asked.

"Go away, Emmett." I sighed, trying to ignore him as I drew pictures of the plants back home. The picture looked so real, lifelike, I was tempted to reach in and touch it. And that's what I did, after making sure no one was watching.

I pulled out a purple/pink berry that was glowing slightly. I could feel the warmth off it, I just really wish I could go home, but right now wasn't the time to think about it. Quickly putting the berry in my mouth I was able to enjoy it's exotic tastes. Amazing! The warmth from the berry filled my body and I was smiling. If only I could eat these all day and not worry about being caught. Maybe I'll do that this weekend.

When I was done I looked around the room to find Emmett Cullen watching me.

* * *

**Other than the people that reviews to the last chapter ang got a sneak peek, did anyone see the thing with Emmett coming?**

**Thought on this? Any comments? Please Review.**

**Sneak peeks are available if you review**

**~CrazyPerson17**


	6. Easy Get Away

**Not meant to offend any blonds. I was bored one day and decided to add blond jokes in here for the fun of it.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, Fae or the Blond Jokes**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Easy Get Away**

Today just happened to be Saturday and Charlie just happened to go fishing.

So I was home alone and can you guess what I did. I drew a bunch of pictures of fruit trees, plants and more. Then I brought them to life and put them in my room. That is after I put a charm on my room so it could be like home.

Twirling around the room I could easily get lost in memories, but that was dangerous. I could go back to Father, begging to come back, but then he would marry me off to some dude I don't even know. Yeah, not going to happen.

After I was done decorating my room with the plants, I took an apple shaped fruit and walked out into the forest around Charlie's house. Across the street there was a path/trail and I just happened to decide to follow it.

It just kept on going and going. It just didn't seem to stop. That is until I came to a river. From there I saw the Cullens from school and two more people with them. Across from the Cullens were many males that were tall and had russet colored skin. One was on one side of the river and the others were on the opposite side. A blond male that I've never seen was standing on a few rocks in the middle of the river. The one guy that looked strangely familiar was standing in the river, the water hitting his skin. They were shaking hands, agreeing on someone when I just happened to gasp, alerting them to my presence.

"Uh oh." I said as the tan guys growled at me and the Cullens looked at me.

I stumbled down to the water. Once I was in and my scent could be cut off I took off running. I could hear them after me. Chancing a look behind me I saw a bunch of wolves after me on one side and on the other the Cold Ones were following me. I guess I was on some sort of border that neither of them could pass.

As I ran I felt the glamour fade, revealing my ears and my true form.

My hair grew longer and my skin turned paler. I became a bit shorter, but it didn't effect the speed that I was running. I felt my eyes change and I could see more clearly. I looked down to see my feet barely touch the ground, I was hovering right over it. My shirt moved out of the way to show the pendent that I wore all the time, glamour just covered it up.

"Emmett try to cut her off up north." Edward said. "Sam take care of the pack." And more commands were given out right before I turned to liquid and became apart of the river.

"What the?" Someone said.

"How?"

"What is she?" The beautiful blond female vampire shouted.

Slowing I started to move away from them. Once I was far enough away from them to have an easy get away. They were so busy arguing they didn't see me materialize. "I'll tell you what you want to know, but I have to have your word that each of you will owe me." I smiled. "And once I have you word, you can't take it back." Where we came from once you gave your word there was no going back and until the person you owed called upon it you would forever be in their debt. They could call on you whenever, no matter what you are doing.

"You have my word."

"Sure, sure." A wolf replied.

"No I need your word." I almost hissed.

"Alright, I Jacob Black will owe Bella." "I, Sam, alpha of the back, will owe Bella." "I, Carlisle Cullen, will be in debt to Bella for telling me what she is." "I, Rosalie Hale, will owe Bella once she tells me what she is." And the rest went along those lines for each of them.

I started laughing. "Well let's see….I'm older than Carlisle…..the Volturi has nothing on me…um….I come from a different dimension…..I'm only here so I don't get forced to marry some dude who will pay father for me. Oh yeah….and I'm a faery." Then I took off running when I was done talking.

"HEY!" Someone yelled before they couldn't see me and my scent lost in the forest. I'm sure that they could hear me laughing, though.

* * *

Sitting here on a cliff watching a sunset is amazing. We don't see the sun set back home, it just starts to become dark.

I smiled up at the sky as stars made an appearance. The glamour faded away out here in the moonlight. It just did for some unknown reason.

I heard him running. He was allowed here, it just about crossed the treaty line. The cliff just a inch past it, but it was over the river from earlier. I knew the wolves wouldn't bother us, especially when they saw what I could do.

"Hello Edward." I said not looking away from the sky.

"Isabella." He said sounding serious.

"Please, call me Bella." Ugh I hate it when people call me Isabella, only Father is allowed to call me that.

"Alright Bella." I heard the smile in his voice. "Could I sit here?"

"Sure." I shrugged. I heard him sit down next to me. He was so close to me, that I felt him tense when he realized that he was past the border.

"Bella, do you realize what you've done?" Edward asked, I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Relax, while I'm here the wolves won't try anything. Besides I have friends around here that could help if they decided to attack you guys."

"Are your friends like you?"

"Yeah, but not as awesome." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed, then I laughed.

After that we starred telling jokes. Right now it was my turn.

"Ok, so you've probably heard a lot of blonde jokes in your time. Right?" I asked, he nodded. "But I'm willing to bet you haven't heard this one yet.

* * *

~*~The Joke~*~

After becoming very frustrated with the attitude of one of the shoe store shopkeepers, the young blonde declared, 'Well, then, maybe I'll just go out and catch my own alligator and get a pair of alligator shoes for free!' The shopkeeper replied with a sly smile, 'Well, little lady, why don't you go on and give it a try?'

The blonde headed off to the swamp, determined to catch an alligator. Later in the day, as the shopkeeper was driving home, he spotted the same young woman standing waist deep in the murky water, shotgun in hand.

As he brought his car to a stop, he saw a huge 9-foot gator swimming rapidly toward her. With lightning reflexes, the blonde took aim, shot the creature and hauled it up onto the slippery bank. Nearby were 7 more dead gators all lying belly up. The shopkeeper stood on the bank, watching in silent amazement as the blonde struggled mightily and barely managed to flip the gator onto its back.

Then, rolling her eyes heavenward, she screamed in frustration...

SHIT! THIS ONE'S BAREFOOT, TOO!

* * *

We were rolling around in laughter after that one. "Your right, I've never heard that one before."

"Knew it!" I laughed at him, holding onto my stomach. "Ouch! It hurts! Stop making me laugh!" He had on the funniest expression. So I kept laughing. Once I stopped I turned to him. "Your turn."

"Alright, I heard this one just a few years ago while I was in collage."

* * *

~*~The Joke~*~

In a high school civics class, they were discussing the qualifications for becoming President of the United States. The requirements are pretty simple. The candidate must be a natural born citizen and at least 35 years old.

A blonde girl in the class piped up and began complaining about how unfair it was to require the candidate to be a natural born citizen. In her opinion, that made it impossible for many qualified people to run for the office. She went on and on, wrapping up her argument with "What makes a natural born citizen more qualified to be President than one born by C-Section?"

* * *

We laughed and shared more jokes. In the end we were silent.

"W-o-w"

"Yup."

Queue the award silence.

"Award." He started to say.

"Turtles!" I yelled after he said that.

"What the hell?" He covered his ears.

"Sorry. I have this friend who yells that whenever someone says award. TURTLES! So I guess it rubbed off on me."

It was time to leave this wonderful place outside and go back to Charlie's house. Edward walked with me and I erased our scent from our previous spots.

"Goodnight Edward." I said when we were on the front porch. "Thank you." I kissed his cheek.

He smiled. "Goodnight Bella." For some reason I felt a pain in my chest as I watch him walk away.

* * *

**So does Bella have a thing for Edward? Review and tell me what ya think...and I might just happen to send you a sneak peek ;)**

**Once again I didn't mean to offend anyone with the blond jokes, I just happened to find them funny. If anyone wants the link to the page I got them from, just ask.**

**Gotta love drama, but only when it doesn't involve me :P**

**Keep on laughing**

**The more you laugh the longer you'll live**

**It's a proven fact**

**Just ask the cat **

**:P**

**~CrazyPerson17**


	7. Drumming Song

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything

* * *

**

Chapter 6 - Drumming Song

Ice cream, yum. Wonderful, tasty frozen thing. Made of only God knows what. All this ran through my head as I sat eating my delicious Death by Chocolate and Triple Fudge ice cream planning to go shopping with Alice the next day, after all another week in school has passed and it was the weekend. I was bored so I agreed and so did the rest of the Cullen family.

At one point I was in this awesome sun dress. It was white and had black flowers around the bottom and the top.

"Bella, let me see it." Alice whined from the other side of the door.

"No!"

"Why not?" Oh how she whined. I bet she was use to getting her way.

"Because I said so." That was the end of the conversation. I ended up getting the dress and planned on wearing sometime soon.

After being dragged around the mall for what seemed like forever I was finally able to go back home and rest. That only lasted a few minutes before Alice barged into my room, demanding to give me a makeover. My answer, you can give me a makeover the day that gremlins talk to her. So that means that she'll never give me a makeover because gremlins talk, but only to their Master.

* * *

The next day I was bored and had no idea what to do now that the Cullens knew what I was. Wait…maybe I could start using my powers around them. YAY!

Walking outside I slipped into the ground and ended up outside the Cullen's house, well mansion. It was HUGE and one side was made up of glass. From here I could see a piano.

"Edward!" I called out, as I walked up to the door. "Open the door!"

I waited for a minute or two when the door opened, but Alice was the one there. "He's in his room." She said as she let me in and I followed his scent to the top floor. I heard a music coming from the room I was heading to.

I knocked on the door and soon I was met with the smiling face of Edward Cullen. His eyes were gold now instead of the darker shade from the other night.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"Hi." He said and was standing there for a few seconds before he opened the door all the way. "Come in."

I was finally able to enter the room. You see fareies can't open doors unless they have permission to or they've been there before. Sometime you can open doors, but if it's not a portal, then good luck getting it open.

"Nice." I comment when I saw his room. There was a gold carpet and a black couch on one side. On the other side of the room the wall was covered in a bunch of shelves filled with tons of CD cases that were full of music and DVDs. There was one movie that caught my attention though. It was called Vampires Suck. "Oh! We should watch this one." I picked it up and turned to look at Edward. "Please!"

"Okay." He sighed.

We went downstairs, but before going to the living room I got a bowl of popcorn and some pop, not to mention a bunch of candy. The rest of the family was there and they wanted to watch it with us.

"Dude, that was so funny." I was able to say once I was done laughing. "That was so close to you guys….sparking and all. Not to mention the last name of the vampires." I started laughing. "It was great!"

The movie seems close to the Cullens, but the people in the movie had the last name Sullen. The vampire family even looked a little bit like the Cullens. Then the kid Edward fell in love with a HUMAN named Becca. Funny stuff right there.

"Ok…what now?" I asked after we all got done laughing. "Oh! We should write a song…I call singing!" Everyone rolled their eyes, except for Edward and Alice, and they left.

So that meant Alice, Edward and I had to come up with an awesome song. Awesome!

Edward was playing the drums and Alice was doing whatever Alice does. I was to busy getting in my element. At home I always use to sing. Actually I usually sang at the balls we had. I also sang at the ceremonies.

We were performing for the rest of the Cullen family that didn't help. This was when they actually got to hear my true voice. It only came out when I sang.

The music started and soon it was my turn.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head__That starts when you're aroundI swear that you could hear it__It makes such an all mighty soundThere's a drumming noise inside my head__That throws me to the groundI swear that you should hear itIt makes such an all mighty soundLouder than sirensLouder than bellsSweeter than heavenAnd hotter than hellI ran to a tower where the church bells chimeI hoped that they would clear my mindThey left a ringing in my earBut that drum's still beating loud and clearLouder than sirensLouder than bellsSweeter than heavenAnd hotter than hellLouder than sirensLouder than bellsSweeter than heavenAnd hotter than hellLouder than sirensLouder than bellsSweeter than heavenAnd hotter than hellAs I move my feet towards your bodyI can hear this beat it fills my head upAnd gets louder and louderIt fills my head up and gets louder and louderI run to the river and dive straight inI pray that the water will drown out the dinBut as the water fills my mouthIt couldn't wash the echoes outBut as the water fills my mouthIt couldn't wash the echoes outI swallow the sound and it swallows me wholeTill there's nothing left inside my soulAs empty as that beating drumBut the sound has just begunAs I move my feet towards your bodyI can hear this beat it fills my head upAnd gets louder and louderIt fills my head up and gets louder and louderThere's a drumming noise inside my headThat starts when you're aroundI swear that you could hear itIt makes such an all mighty soundThere's a drumming noise inside my headThat starts when you're aroundI swear that you could hear itIt makes such an all mighty soundLouder than sirensLouder than bellsSweeter than heavenAnd hotter than hellLouder than sirensLouder than bellsSweeter than heavenAnd hotter than hellAs I move my feet towards your bodyI can hear this beat it fills my head upAnd gets louder and louder_

_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder _

The people who were watching (The Cullens) clapped. I bowed then gestured to Alice and Edward.

"That was great, Bella." Alice said and hugged me.

"Thanks."

"Dude, you should sing in this years talent show." Emmett said.

"Um…ok?" I said and that was what I was came up with a huge performance that would blow the school away.

* * *

**Sorry about he jumble of words that are the lyrics, they just happen to turn out that way. The song was Drumming Song by Florence and The Machine.**

**Please Note: I wrote this in 10 minutes before I had to go somewhere...so yeah, crappy excuse. Please review!**

**~CrazyPerson17**


	8. Talent Show

**Dear Readers,**

**I was very sad to find that no one reviewed to the last chapter, but I've decided to let you guys redeem yourself. This is my second update this week, so please review to this chapter and all will be forgiven. I won't update again until I revieve 5 (FIVE) reviews for THIS CHAPTER. **

**~CrazyPerson17**

**P.S. I wrote this awhile ago, right after my school's talent show (but I wasn't in it)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Lady Gaga's song, Born This Way**

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Talent Show

Talent Shows. They're great to some extent, but they're always filled with people who think that they have talent when they really don't. It's just another way to make or break your reputation in school.

This was what was running through my head as I sat in the gym (the only place actually large enough to hold the entire school), not the auditorium (that could only hold 1/4th of the school) watching these two 6th graders try to dance to Freak The Freak Out by Victoria Justice. Key word TRY, they kept forgetting the routine and messing up. It was awesomely hilarious.

It was finally my turn to perform. I stood up from where I was sitting on the bleachers and moved to the stairs, taking the microphone out of my bag (a teacher handed it to me earlier). The lights dimmed and soon the music started. Before I knew it there was a spotlight on me as I started to sing.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M Just put your paws up 'Cause you were born this way, baby _

I started to walk down the stairs. As I walked I felt my clothes change into a beautiful dress and dancers came running threw the door. The dancers were actually some of my pixie friends, you just couldn't see their wings.

_My mama told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir "There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are" She said, "'Cause He made you perfect, babe" "So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far, Listen to me when I say" _Dancers went up the bleachers. I looked around and saw that Mist and her sister Fox were my back up. They looked amazing, well all of us did.

We were wearing our clothes. The pixies were wearing their usual clothes, minus the wings. I was wearing a dress that I always use to wear when I was back home. It was my first time wearing since I left there.

_I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way _

Lights flashed all around us. Soon fog appeared without fog machines. It was AWESOME!

_Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way (Born this way) _

Oh I was having to much fun with this. Maybe my next cover could be a pop star. That would be so much fun.

_Ooo, there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way (Born this way) Ooo, there ain't other way Baby, I was born this way I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way _

Oh yeah! I was totally born this way. I pointed to my ears and for once no glamour was hiding them, but I'm sure these mortals thought they were an illusion or something like that.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen Don't be a drag, just be a queen Don't be a drag, just be a queen Don't be! Give yourself prudence and love your friends Subway kid, rejoice the truth In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth _

Wear would I be if my youth didn't respect me.? Where would I be if I didn't learn to respect them, to some degree? Where would I be if they weren't gullible? Oh yeah I would still be on the run, trying to find a safe place to stay._A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M (hey, hey, hey) I love my life, I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah _

Of course being my age, I had my fair share of romances, but nothing long lasting. I always ended up getting bored and leaving._I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Ooo, there ain't no other way _

The music ended and as the fog disappeared, so did the pixie dancers. Mist and Fox waved at me before they were gone.

How could anyone survive without loving themselves? I mean, isn't that some type of requirement of survival? That was what ran through my head as the crowd cheered. I'm sure they never saw anything like that.

I smiled at them and my ears changed to normal. I laughed and ran out of the room.

Why did it always seem as if I was running away the all the time?

* * *

Edward caught up with me on the other side of the school.

"Were those your friends?"

"Performing with me? Yeah, they were." I started to laugh, the adrenaline in my veins making me a bit jumpy. "That was so much fun!"

"I bet it was….Bella are you alright?" "Yeah, just a bit claustrophobic." I lied. The truth, I started to feel pain. The microphone that was in my hand burned and when I was sitting on the bleachers it hurt to some extent.

"Well then." He said. 'I guess I learn something new everyday."

"What fun would eternity be if there weren't any surprises along the way?" I smiled and turned around, walking off. I stopped and looked back at him. "Aren't you coming? I want to see if I won." Edward smiled and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand, I wasn't complaining. I actually liked it.

I think I'm actually starting to like this bronze haired vampire.

* * *

**Does Bella really starting to like the bronze haired vampire? Review and you might just find out.**

**Okay I need some help in the dress department. Anyone with a facebook please check out my page and tell me what you think of the dresses. There is an event coming up soon and I have no clue what to dress the people in.**

**Fact of the day: Second time updating this week, because I haven't recieved any reviews yet AND I just love updating!**

**Okay no lie, but 2 crows were staring at me as as I walked home. It was totally awesome! (If you get where I'm coming from)**

**Also I was considering starting a Twilight and Hunger Game Crossover (I just got done reading The Hunger Games, which was AMAZING!)**

**Yeah I'm hyper...so yeah, I'm talking alot**

**Alright, I'll let ya go and review**

**~CrazyPerson17**


	9. The Faery Has a Name

**2 weeks and I'm back! yay!**

**Anyway, if you have any trouble uploading, message me and I'll help ya out. I typed it own and went to save it, but for some reason...it didn't save.**

**Also please check out my new crossover, The Twilight Hunger**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 - The Faery Has A Name

Oh how time flies, another week has passed and I didn't notice, as usual, until I was asked to do something. I was asked if I would go to a bonfire that was taking place at La Push. Of course I accepted.

I was going to wear the dress I got with Alice the other day. It was the white one with the black floral design along the bottom. I let my hair flow down my back and I put on some white sandals then walked out the door.

Instead of taking a car I wanted to walk, not wanting to get burned. I was able to get there on time, but instead of walking out to where the Pack was I went through the woods and I was so quiet they didn't hear me. So I scared the crap out of them when I arrived. So I was laughing until the Elders arrived.

"You must be the faery." One said.

"It doesn't look like anything special." Another said.

"Does it know English?" The first one asked the second one.

Anger flared inside me at be called the faery. Not to mention they were talking about me as if I weren't even there. "The faery has a name and I'm not an object."

"Sure, Sure." Said another man who was in a wheelchair.

The fire in the middle of us all started to get hotter and more flames appeared and the wind picked up. "I didn't come here to be insulted."

"What did we do?" Jacob asked.

"Well let's see. First these _things_ you call your elders don't respect me. Second this food is horrible, store bought food….really? It's not even healthy. Thirdly you guys are ruining the ozone burning that stuff." I gestured to the fire which was burning random junk. I wasn't that mad, but I was looking for a way out of this. The Pack started smelling horrible. That and I was feeling a bit off…I wonder why. Maybe it was that time of the month again.

Standing up I stared walking towards the fire. People were screaming at me to stop, but I didn't listen. "Fire…please take me to Charlie's." I whispered before stepping into the fire. I didn't get burned, I actually felt warm and fine. The fire started swirling, making it looked like it was turning me to ash and I was transported to a candle that was outside of Charlie's place. I stumbled out of the flame and started laughing. That was insanely awesome!

Examining my outfit, it was perfectly fine. Maybe I should travel that way more often.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short :/**

**I litterally wrote this withtin 10 to 20 minutes...so yeah**

**To those who don't want this to be a Bella/Edward story all I have to say is that patience is key to EVERYTHING (Hint, Hint)**

**~CrazyPerson17**


	10. Finally!

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight**

**Sorry it's been so long, school has been a pain. I've also been working on The Twilight Hunger, so check it out.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Finally!**

I was standing in front of a mirror examining my appearance. I really wished I was back home. When I was there I actually had wings.

When I was in this dimension they wouldn't appear for some unknown reason. My wings were different from everyone else's. My wings were usually white, but the changed along with my emotions or the seasons. Yeah, they were just that awesome. Sometimes, on a good day, they even changed shape. Unfortunately I haven't seen them in over a millennium.

Sighing I got changed into a beautiful blue dress. It was more or less a prom dress, but I was encouraged to wear dressed like the one I was wearing during the talent show. Well this one was a bit longer and not as awesome. Well it really wasn't anything like the one I wore, but people in school didn't really care. They just wanted to see me dress up.

I walked out of the house to find Edward waiting for me. Once again I saw something flash in his golden eyes, it always happened whenever I walked into the room or in this case where ever he was. We were going to walk today, because I convinced him it was better than riding in his Volvo. I won him over by telling him that we had to preserve the environment.

Well we started to walk together, hand in hand, until he decided he wanted to carry me instead. No nothing is going onto between us, unfortunately. I think I really liked him.

Edward set me down before any mortal could see us. "Thank you." I kissed his cheek again. Oh how I wish I could actually kiss him.

Before he could react I was walking onto campus and headed towards the main office for some…..official business when arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bella." Edward said as he rested his head on my neck.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Will you go out to dinner with me this Friday."

"What type of dinner?" I asked him, after all he is a vampire.

"Human food."

"Of course." I smiled as he kissed me on the cheek before grabbing my hand to walk me to class. I guess my business with the main office could be put off for now.

"See you at lunch, beautiful." Once again he kissed my cheek, but this time he left to go off to class.

* * *

The day seemed to go slower today and I couldn't wait for lunch. Once I was released from class I found Edward waiting for me out in the hall.

"Hi." He smiled up at me.

"Hi." I grabbed his hand and we walked towards the cafeteria. Instead of going inside there he lead me out into the forest where there was a wooden table and two chairs.

The table was filled with human food and on the side there was a bottle of wine. Luckily we were far enough in the forest so we wouldn't get caught.

"Edward….did you do this all for me?" I asked looking away from the table and at him. He nodded, his long bronze hair falling in his face. "Thank you." I smiled and walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

Once I sat down, he was across from me. I smiled and started to eat some steak. We talked about everything and it was very easy to forget that we had school. I'm sure by the time we were done, the school day was over.

* * *

"Edward!" I called as I ran out into the woods. It was dark out, the moon shining brightly and mortals were asleep. Tonight was one of the night that I couldn't sleep.

I was running in a dress inspired by Vincent Van Gogh's painting Starry Night painting. It had fake wings, I ordered it so I could try to remember the good old days when I actually had real ones. I was also barefoot.

"Edward!" I yelled again, feeling like that person from Enchanted as she runs around New York City looking for a guy named Edward. The only difference was that I knew the Edward I was looking for, could hear me.

I felt a presence behind me and turned around. Edward as leaning against a tree. His golden eyes were darker now that what they were earlier. "Looking for me?"

"Yes, not c'mon I want to show you something." I grabbed his hand and led the way.

"Where are we going?" He whispered to me.

"Shhh!" I replied.

"Well then." I laughed at him and his response to me.

I stopped in front of the state park. Glancing behind me I saw that Edward was still there and ventured inside.

We stopped in front of the biggest tree there. Right as a new day started, at midnight, a picture appeared.

"This is how I can see what's going on back home." I told him, not looking away as the castle appeared. Inside there were pixies and faeries all around, tricking and/or torturing mortals.

"I use to do that, take advantage of how weak humans were." I looked at Edward now, he was watching the picture, well video. Soon it started to go back to the past. Everyone looked different and there were more mortals there. I just happened to be there too and I was the one to be torturing the mortal.

Edward stood there frozen, while I had to look away. When the video stopped the picture bubble disappeared. We stood there for a few minutes in silence.

"How could you?" He asked.

I turned around. "Your asking me that, Mr. I-Need-Blood-To-Survive? It's the way of my people, we feed off people's belief and take energy from those who don't. That mortal I killed found out about us. By any law, besides human, we can kill to protect our secret."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Edward, I like you…a lot. I just wanted you to know what you were getting into." Before he could reply I kissed him.

Feeling all tingly I pulled away from him. My back started to hurt and the back of my dress started to rip. One the pain was gone I looked behind me. My wings were there….they were actually there. "Oh My Gosh!" I screamed, making birds fly off into the night. I flapped my beautiful white wings that seemed to glow now. Instead of just hovering like I did before my wings appeared in this dimension, I actually started to fly.

"Bella!" Someone yelled. I looked down to see Edward watching me. Sighing I slowly made my way back down to the ground.

"We have to get out of here." I said, grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Why?"

"Because Father will sense that my wings have finally appeared again and will want to take me back home. Now lets go." I said and took off running.

* * *

I stayed home the next day, feeding Charlie some lie about having a cold. I was afraid that Father would find me and take me back home. Sure I miss it, but not enough to be forced to marry some stranger in order so I could go back.

So I spend the whole day sitting in my room, the plants all around me clamed me down to some degree and all I did was stare out the window. I was just itching to get out of the house, but I knew I couldn't risk it.

I was fine until a piece of parchment arrived addressed to me. It was rolled up with a vine and had my family crest on it. Immediately I froze and waited for a good hour, maybe more, before I unrolled it.

* * *

_Dear Isabella,_

_Your presence is requested at the castle as soon as possible._

_Bring your new vampire friends. Don't forget those wet dogs you call people._

_Your Father_

* * *

All my fears of leaving the house vanished after that. I took off into the forest and made my way to the Cullens house. As I ran glamour faded and my wings appeared. Soon the wolves were running with me. Somehow they could just sense that I needed them.

No one was at the house. It seemed abandoned, but I knew that the Cullens wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Would they?

My human clothes disappeared and I was wearing a blue dress, almost like the one Tinkerbell wears, but just a but different.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Jake asked, coming out of the woods. I'm sure the forest knew my emotions right now. Some of the plants around me were withered.

"I have to go home." I said looking up at him. "Not Charlie's house, but back to Nevernever."

"Then go."

"I can't." "Why not?"

"Because…the pack has to go with me." Once I said that I ducked for cover. Jake started to shake and the wolves came out of the trees, they were in human form.

"We're not going!" "Never in a million years!" "No way!" Were some of the cleaner things said by the pack.

"I'm sorry, but you don't really have a choice." That's when the plants attacked them. Suddenly I was being held down by a stone cold body. I saw that it was Emmett and the plants attacked him. "I'm sorry." I slowly stood up. The pack was already tied up and the Cullens were still fighting the plants. "Father found out about you guys somehow. He's waiting. I hope you can forgive me someday." A tear escaped my eye and was running down my cheek when the final Cullen was taken down.

Drawing power from the trees around me I was able to make a portal and actually make some trees come to life. The trees carried the Cullens and the pack.

* * *

I lived in between Summer and Winter territory. It was no man's land, this was the place where all the monsters lived. Of course they didn't mess with me or my family. I was their princess after all.

The tree men set down my 'friends' in front of the palace gates. Snapping my fingers, the gate opened and the butler appeared.

"Max!" I yelled when I saw him. Smiling I ran at him full speed, after all I haven't seen him in awhile. 'Dude, you haven't changed."

"Yes, but you have." His dark eyes looked me up and down.

"Did you just check me out?"

"Yes, yes I did." He smiled at me, pushing him brown hair out of his face. "C'mon your father is waiting." Guards appeared and picked up the Cullen family and the pack of wolves.

* * *

**Sorry, Edward and Bella just HAD to have a moment...it sets everything up for later :)**

**Thoughts on the chapter? Please Review (sneak peeks up for grabs)**

**City Of Fallen Angels is now mine, well I own a copy of it. AWESOME!**

**Hakuna Matata**

**~CrazyPerson17**


End file.
